sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Скоростной минимакс трансформер Солнечной системы
Скоростной минимакс трансформер Солнечной системы (Solar system velocity minimax transformer) – специфическое соотношение между произведением скоростей на поверхности Солнца и орбитальной скорости произвольной планеты. В математической форме может быть представлено в виде: : \sqrt{v_{1S}\cdot v_{pl.i}}=v_{1s}/n_i \ , где : v_{1S}=\sqrt{\frac{GM_S}{R_S}}=4.367\cdot 10^5 \ м\с -первая орбитальная скорость на поверхности Солнца, G - гравитационная постоянная, M_S - масса Солнца и его радиус R_S , : v_{pl.i}=\sqrt{\frac{GM_S}{a_i}} \ - орбитальная скорость произвольной планеты, а a_i - орбитальный радиус планеты, i=1,2,3... - порядковый номер орбиты планеты. История Известно, что физическая величина скорости стала весьма «деликатной» после принятия «гениальных» творений по теории относительности в начале 20-го века. Существование «масштабных скоростей» первым ввел Луи де Бройль при создании корпускулярно-волнового дуализма. Но представление скорости света в виде «масштабного параметра» тогда не было признано академической наукой и де Бройлю пришлось сдать позиции в силу своего конформизма. В начале 21-го века возник перманентный интерес к скорости планетарных тел в связи с открытием большого числа экзопланет, и поэтому рано или поздно скоростные минимакс трансформеры были переоткрыты на планетарном уровне. Ситуацию усугубляет то обстоятельство, что данное явление было переоткрыто не в рамках академической науки, а физиками альтернативщиками разного уровня подготовки в области теоретической и экспериментальной физики, которые в пылу «подтверждения» своих концепций совсем случайно и переоткрыли своеобразный резонанс между скоростями орбитальной Меркурия и первой орбитальной скоростью на поверхности Солнца. Действительно, и французский астрофизик Ноттейл, и финский теоретик Питканен, и белорусский техник Ильянок преследовали свои конкретные цели по продвижению «новых революционных теорий», но какое это имеет отношение к конечному результату, ведь главное здесь – открытие нового феномена в Солнечной системе, который не совсем вписывается в классические представление. Если уж быть предельно точным, то они так и не прошли путь открытия до конца, а каждый остановился на определенном этапе, получив выгодный для себя результат. Например, абсолютизация масштабной скорости для минимакс трансформера орбиты Меркурия (там получалась чистая тройка!) «понесла» авторов на галактический и вселенский уровни материи (и это их законное право!), но помешала заметить, что и другие планеты также создают свои минимакс трансформеры. Предпосылки минимакс трансформеров в атоме Бора Стандартная теория Бора предполагает существование двух систем энергетических уровней. Внешние энергетические уровни характеризуют возбужденное состояние атома Бора. Частота здесь определяется выражением: : \omega_{Bn}^{(-)}=\frac{\hbar}{2m_Na_{Bn}^{(-)2}} \ , Где a_{Bn}^{(-)}=na_B радиус Бора в возбужденном состоянии, a_B=l_N/\alpha_S - стандартное значение радиуса Бора, l_N - длина Природного масштаба, \alpha_S - силовая постоянная масштаба Стони, а n=1,2,3,... число, характеризующее уровень возбуждения. Боровское значение скорости в возбужденном состоянии будет: : v_{Bn}^{(-)}=\omega_{Bn}^{(-)}a_{Bn}^{(-)}=\frac{c\alpha_S}{2n} \ . Но при больших значениях заряда ядра атома большинство электронов являются внутренними. Боровское значение частоты здесь можно записать в виде: : \omega_{Bn}^{(+)}=\frac{\hbar}{2m_Na_{Bn}^{(+)2}} \ , Где a_{Bn}^{(+)}=a_B/n внутренний Боровский радиус для произвольной орбиты. Тогда скорость на внутренней орбите будет: : v_{Bn}^{(+)}=\omega_{Bn}^{(+)}a_{Bn}^{(+)}=\frac{c\alpha_Sn}{2} \ . Таким образом, существование двух систем уровней в сложном атоме Бора позволяет сформировать минимакс трансформер для скоростей комплиментарных орбит в виде: : v_{Bn}^{(-)}\cdot v_{Bn}^{(+)}=v_B^2 \ , где v_B=c\alpha_S/2 - стандартное значение скорости Бора, которое и выполняет роль масштабного параметра. Другими словами, существование единственной скорости Бора, которая выполняет функцию масштабной скорости в минимакс трансформере, своеобразным образом подтверждает «целостность» сложной атомной системы, имеющей как внешние уровни энергии (что естественно), так и внутренние уровни энергии электронов, связанные с большим зарядом ядра. Пример расчета минимакс трансформера для Солнечной системы Скоростный минимакс трансформер определяется числом, которое совсем не обязательно является целым: : n_i=(\frac{a_i}{R_S})^{1/4} \ , где a_i - радиус орбиты планеты, а i=1,2,3,... - порядковый номер орбиты. Результаты расчета представлены в таблице. Из представленной таблицы видно, что целочисленные значения получаются не только для Меркурия, но и для орбиты астероидов, а также для Урана и Нептуна. Таким образом, основное отличие гравитационного атома Бора для солнечной системы от обычного электрического состоит в том, что радиус центрального гравитационного тела здесь достаточно большой (соизмерим с радиусами орбит первых планет). Это и приводит во-первых к невозможности «внутренних состояний» с числом более 3-х (т.е. корреляция с орбитой Меркурия), а во-вторых – к определенной потере гравитационной целостности системы, поскольку каждая планета имеет свой специфический скоростной масштаб, а не одно и тоже значение, как в электрическом варианте. С другой стороны, данный подход в какой-то мере объясняет наличие экзопланет на «внутренних» орбитах, которые меньше гравитационного радиуса Бора для масштаба Планка. Сравнение гравитационных Боровских радиусов Зная значение числа n_i (как условного номера орбиты планеты), можно найти экспериментальные (феноменологические) значения эффективных гравитационных боровских радиусов со стороны Солнца (внутренние орбиты) и планет (внешние орбиты): : a_{Bi}^*(Sun)=n_i^2R_S \ : a_{Bi}^*(planet)=\frac{a_i}{n_i^2} \ . Очевидно, что эти значения равны друг-другу: : a_{Bi}^*(Sun)=a_{Bi}^*(planet) \ . Полученные значения эффективных радиусов полезно сравнить с идеальным значением гравитационного радиуса Бора для масштаба Планка: : a_{BP}=\frac{l_P}{\alpha_N}=9.2262485\cdot 10^{+09} \ м. Из общей функциональной зависимости выпадает только значение для Меркурия: : a_{BP}/a_{Bi}^*(Merc)=1.453 \approx \sqrt{2} \ . Тогда, как все остальные планеты подчиняются феноменологическому закону: : a_{BP}/a_{Bi}^*=i/j \ , где i,j=1,2,3,... . Результаты расчета для Солнечной системы представлены в таблице. Из таблицы видно, что, начиная с Марса, мы имеем практически идеальные дробные значения. Таким образом, конечные размеры центрального гравитационного тела приводят к деформации гравитационного радиуса Бора (своеобразное его дробное квантование, наподобие дробного квантового эффекта Холла), что в конечном итоге приводит к частичной потере целостности квантовой системы (в смысле электрического атома Бора, где значение Боровского радиуса постоянно). Но в результате мы получаем квантовую целостность системы на более высоком и сложном уровне рассмотрения. Смотри также *Масштаб Планка *Масштаб Стони *Природный масштаб *Вселенский слабый масштаб *Минимаксный трансформер де Бройля Литература * 1. Louis-Victor de Broglie. On the Theory of Quanta. A translation of: RECHERCHES SUR LA THEORIE DES QUANTA (Ann. de Phys., 10e serie, t. III (Janvier-Fevrier 1925). by: A. F. Kracklauer * 2. D. Da Rocha and L. Nottale. Gravitational structure formation in scale relativity. arXiv:astro-ph/0310036v2 3 Nov 2003. * 3. M. Pitkanen. Gravitational Schrodinger equation as a quantum model for the formation of astrophysical structures and dark matter? September 5, 2004. * 4. A. M. Ilyanok, I. A. Timoshchenko. Quantization of Masses in the Solar System. arXiv:physics/0201057v1 physics.gen-ph * 5. A. M. Ilyanok. Macroquantum Effects in Astronomy. * 6. Latest (2006) values of the constants http://physics.nist.gov/cuu/Constants/index.html Категория:Физические константы Категория:Гравитация Категория:Космология